We will use gonadotropin-releasing hormone agonist test together with 24-hour LH profiles as probes of the pathophysiology of various anovulatory states. The long-term goals of this research proposal are to reach a thorough understanding of the gonadotropin and ovarian secretory abnormalities of oligomenorrhea.